wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alexstrasza
| status = Eternal, Active }} :The immense dragon is colored a deep, rich red that seems to shimmer and dance before your eyes. The noble head, slender and graceful, seems to regard you with a curious and inquisitive air. Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, Aspect of the red dragonflight, is the guardian of all life in the world of Azeroth. She was also appointed as queen of all dragons by the titans. Alexstrasza is one of the three Great Dragons who fought against the demons during the War of the Ancients. Later, she helped create Nordrassil, the World Tree, by placing a magical acorn within the second Well of Eternity. For some time after, she and her fellow red dragons were at peace, but over time they began to argue about how best to shelter and protect the world. The rise to power of humans and other races left many believing that these new people were dangerous and should be destroyed, while others of Alexstrasza’s ilk felt they should be educated to teach them right from wrong. When Alexstrasza later disappeared, the Red Dragonflight began a desperate search for her, only to fall prey to Deathwing’s depredations. Those of the red dragonflight who survived eventually discovered that the orcs had captured their queen and were using her offspring as pawns in the Second War. Outraged, many of the red dragons wanted to make war against all the lesser races, but the rescue of Alexstrasza by the human mage Rhonin and his allies taught them that perhaps the ground-dwelling mortals could be good after all. Today, Alexstrasza resides at the top of the Wyrmrest Temple in the Dragonblight, a place considered holy ground for the dragonflights. No longer content to simply watch over the mortal races, the Dragonqueen has now taken action in bringing the dragonflights together to battle the now-hostile blue dragonflight and its Aspect, Malygos, as well as the looming threat of the Lich King. Personality For someone of her power, the Dragonqueen is surprisingly compassionate. While Ysera has always favored the dreaming races and the students of Cenarius, Alexstrasza and her flight are known for avoiding killing if at all possible (as they are the defenders of life). Alexstrasza loves all living creatures and protects them, and only those who menace the dragonflights or the world face her wrath. Alexstrasza is supremely confident in her strength and righteousness. She does not seek out combat, but destroys only to punish or renew. In battle, she observes her foes carefully before striking at those she believes are the most deserving of her wrath. Enemies who flee when their leaders are defeated are generally allowed to escape, having learned a lesson they will not soon forget. She prefers peace and solitude, although she will defend her lands with all her power against any who threaten them without due cause. She often uses her shapechange power to appear as a creature of nature, in order to see what encroaching mortals will do before revealing her presence. Alexstrasza is devoted to all forests, and to a lesser extent all other types of green and fertile growing things. She considers all natural woodlands her home, and she need fear no beast within such lands. Although many of Azeroth’s natural creatures revere the Great Red Leviathan, she is not a goddess and does not pretend to be otherwise. Alexstrasza is rarely venerated by any particular group, although some elven communities pay her homage. Druids of the wild in particular appreciate her serene presence, considering her second in importance only to Ysera. Biography Once the titans felt satisfied with their creation upon Azeroth, they left to roam the cosmos in search of new worlds on which they would shape order from chaos, creating new life throughout a myriad of worlds. Before their departure from Azeroth however, the Titans empowered five dragons to become stewards of that world. Their purpose: to guard Azeroth as the Dragon Aspects, protecting the Titans' creation. Eonar, the titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the Red leviathan Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-Binder, working to safeguard all living creatures of Azeroth. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind. Although one of the most powerful of the dragons, she is not the eldest, her once-consort Tyranastrasz being her elder by several hundreds if not thousands of years before the Titans gifted her. War of the Ancients Alexstrasza was one of the three dragon aspects that fought the demons of the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients. It was also in that war that the black dragon Neltharion deceived his fellow Aspects, using the Dragon Soul (also now known as the Demon Soul) to steal a portion of their power. After the War of the Ancients ended, when Illidan, brother of Malfurion Stormrage, emptied three vials of water from the Well of Eternity over the river of Mount Hyjal, Alexstrasza decided to use the Well as a tool to heal the war-ravaged land by placing a magical acorn from G'Hanir, the Mother Tree, into the new Well of Hyjal. The tree that grew from this acorn was proclaimed the original World Tree of Azeroth, and is named Nordrassil. The Second War Ten thousand years later during the Second War, Nekros Skullcrusher, an orc of the Dragonmaw clan, was given the Dragon Soul by his Warchief Zuluhed. Using the awesome power of this ancient artifact, Nekros and the Dragonmaw Orcs teleported to the Red dragonflight's lair and captured Alexstrasza and her consorts, including her eldest consort Tyranastrasz. The offspring of these dragons were then used by the orcs as powerful war mounts. Alexstrasza had no choice but to succumb to this terrible slavery, lest her unborn clutches be slain at the hand of her cruel captor. As the aspect of life, this caused Alexstrasza pain as it could no one else, and she cried for the deaths of her children and the deaths they caused. Following the Second War After the Second War ended, Alexstrasza became more valuable to the Horde than ever, as a consummation of Horde military power. Thus she was to be protected at all costs. However, Deathwing, ancient traitor to Alexstrasza and her most hated enemy, who had partly arranged for her continued subjugation during the Second War, arranged an elaborate plot to draw her into the open and steal her children in the hopes of generating his own progeny. His plan, however, unwittingly facilitated her escape. As the orcs began moving their captive dragons away from the fortress of Grim Batol in an attempt to safeguard their slaves from the reach of the Alliance, the caravan was attacked by Deathwing. During the battle that followed, Tyranastrasz was slain by the Black Wyrm, but the ancient Dragonqueen was set free and the first thing she did was to swallow her evil captor Nekros whole, and to reclaim her children from the grip of the Horde. With the help of her former mate Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza then rejoined the remaining Aspects Nozdormu, Malygos, and Ysera. The human mage, Rhonin, destroyed the Demon Soul, releasing their powers and enabling them to drive Deathwing into hiding. Though Neltharion ultimately escaped the wrath of the other Aspects, the ravaged orc caravan still remains in the Wetlands swamps. Her fire-breathing children returned to their posts as protectors of all life, and worked to rebuild their devastated race. Alexstrasza currently resides in Northrend, playing a part in the fight against the blue dragons in Northrend. Wrath of the Lich King Alexstrasza first appears in Wrath of the Lich King. Malygos has declared war on all mortal spellcasters, especially the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. The red dragonflight is allying with the mortals against Malygos' crusade, partly because of a promise made by Alexstrasza to Rhonin after being freed from the Dragonmaw clan, that neither she nor her flight would harm the races of the rescuers. Alexstrasza is the head of the Wyrmrest Accord, the united effort of the dragonflights against Malygos' crusade. It is also revealed that Alexstrasza, along with her fellow Aspects are progeny of Galakrond the massive dragon. Alexstrasza appears normally on the top tier of the Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight in a form resembling a 12 foot tall female high elf or blood elf with pink skin, amber eyes and horns. Alexstrasza will also appear in her draconic form (which has more than 139 million HP) at Angrathar the Wrathgate after the completion of / (where she will replay the cutscene depicting the battle there at the players' request) and in the Eye of Eternity, the Onyxia-style raid in the Nexus, where she will aid players in slaying the Spell-Weaver. Ulduar During the battle against Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, Alexstrasza appears in her elf form, along with the other Aspects, during a flashback of the creation of the Dragon Soul, ten thousand years earlier. Quests She is involved in the following quests: Azure Dragonshrine quest chain: # or # Angrathar the Wrathgate quest chain: # or # # # or # or Saving Crusader Bridenbrad quest chain: # # # She finishes the quest from a Naxxramas item drop: # # Achievement Upon completing the meta Achievement What a Long, Strange Trip It's Been, players will recieve a letter from Alexstrasza congratulating players. This letter also contains the Reins of the Violet Proto-Drake. Cataclysm She might play a role in the war against Deathwing. Memorable quotes *"I...will...kill...you...someday..." (to Nekros Skullcrusher, after being captured) *"Life... hope... and what they bring with them..." (to Deathwing, upon being asked what powers she could use against him) *"Nekrosss... You had them ssslay my children! My children!" (seconds before eating Nekros) *"You will go through all I have gone through, Dark One." *"Life is my Aspect, dark one, and I, like all mothers, know both the pain and wonders that entails! For the past several years, I have watched my children be raised as instruments of war, slaughtered if they proved insufficient or too willful! I have lived knowing that so many died that I could do nothing for!" *"I shall let you experience firsthand all that I have suffered..." * * As of Patch 3.2 Alexstrasza uses the /hi and /bye emotes of blood elf females. Powers and abilities Among Alexstrasza's abilities, she can regrow forests and heal the land. She can animate the dead and resurrect. In Blackwing Lair, Vaelastrasz calls upon the power of Alexstrasza to aid the raid group in defeating his corrupted form. The raid is then given a buff called Essence of the Red, which essentially grants infinite mana, rage, runic power, and energy for 3 minutes. Speculation Thrall's encounter with Alexstrasza Thrall may have once encountered Alexstrasza in a place called "Alexstrasza's Cave", but the story of that event has never been told. Alexstrasza is easily the most powerful individual on Azeroth. She's a huge red dragon who could just as easily crush an army as cunningly manipulate its leaders to her own ends. She has a brilliant intellect and delights in toying with the lesser creatures who cross her path. The encounter with Alexstrasza would have been related in the cancelled Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans. There is no mention of any draconic encounters in other narrations of Thrall's life, so it looks like this never happened. In addition, such a manipulative, sadistic personality is not consistent with her benevolent nature as depicted in World of Warcraft. Relatives Tyranastrasz was Alexstrasza's prime consort during the War of the Ancients. Tyran was described as her eldest of three consorts captured by the Dragonmaw clan of orcs. Since Korialstrasz is her current prime consort and youngest of all consorts, he would be her fourth consort known. It is not mentioned who the second and third consorts were by name but it is stated that one perished trying to escape over the sea and the other had died of injuries inflicted by Deathwing. Trivia *Prior to the opening of Ulduar, Alexstrasza had the most health in the game, with 139,450,000 HP in her dragon form. The highest HP in the game is held by Flame Leviathan in 25-man Ulduar, with either three (192 million) or four (269 million) towers up. *Alexstrasza has a unique model based on the Blood Elf / High Elf model. It bears a strong resemblance to Sylvanas Windrunner's new WotLK model. *One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Alexstrasza. References External links fr:Alexstrasza pl:Alexstrasza Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Game characters Category:Major characters Category:Dragonblight NPCs Category:Dragon quest givers Category:Wyrmrest Accord NPCs Category:Unique models Category:Shadows & Light Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters